


Lickable (A Citrus Hill Moment)

by elderwitty, squidgie



Series: Citrus Hill [8]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Citrus Hill, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elderwitty/pseuds/elderwitty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'verse summary: AU.  Rodney was bad at work, and has been exiled by SGC to a tiny town outside of Gainesville, Florida.  This is the story of Rodney's time in Citrus Hill, a handsome guy named John who he meets under less-than-optimal circumstances, and how he learns a bit about life in the South.</p><p>Story summary:  This is a moment that was inspired by <a href="http://melegan.livejournal.com">melegan</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lickable (A Citrus Hill Moment)

John should be paying attention to the Alachua County representative on the rezoning efforts Alachua is undertaking that will affect a small corner of Citrus Hill. Instead, he focuses on Rodney, who is hovering over John's assistant’s desk whiles he works on her network issue. It wouldn't be very distracting, except that Rodney is bent over, his heart-shaped ass gently bouncing in an untimed rhythm, hypnotizing John ever so slightly.  


The rezoning official drones on. "So, as you can see, we're designating lots four slash ninety-seven through four slash one hundred six..." Not until Rodney moves behind Laura's desk and John leans back in his ancient chair to get a good look (resulting in an awful creaking noise that fills the room) is there is finally a break in the never-ending presentation, though it leaves John blushing to the roots of his hair.  


With the official back on track and on to the next slide in his - ugh, 96 slide - PowerPoint presentation up, John leans back again, this time being more careful to prevent noise. Rodney's facing him now, and full on smirking. Shadowed just beyond the projector’s light, with Laura's attention on her computer, Rodney slowly trails a hand down the length of his zipper, sending a dirty message to John with a wink.  


John adjusts his rapidly tenting pants and squirms in his seat, misjudging its stability. The ancient chair quickly turns, unceremoniously dumping him on his ass and bringing the hearing to another abrupt halt. Laura leans back to flick the lights on as John stands up. "I'm asking for a fiv- er, ten minute break," he says, heading towards Laura and Rodney. "Miss Cadman? Dr. McKay? Would you two please join me in my office for a moment?" John asks, loudly enough for the room to hear.  


John enters his office, followed closely by Rodney and his assistant, who looks around warily and asks, "Umm... You wanted _me_?"  


"No," John replies lightly, never taking his eyes off Rodney. "Get out," he says, his voice full of mischief. Laura rolls her eyes and heads back out, closing the door behind her. All the while, Rodney is trying on his most innocent face for John.  


"What?" he asks, breaking into another impish grin.  


John leans in, groping Rodney before he steals a kiss.  


"You know, Mister Mayor," Rodney starts as John licks his jawline. "You do have a City Council meeting to run."

John kisses Rodney again, countering, "Constituent relations. Much more important." A few long moments of kissing pass before John's civic responsibility gets the best of him. Knowing their time is almost up, he grabs Rodney's hand, pulling them towards the door to consign himself to the monotony of the rezoning report. "When I get you home tonight," John promises.  


Rodney puts one hand on the door and uses the other as if to gesture John back to his meeting. Instead, he gropes John through his jeans, earning a quick yelp. Plastering his best innocent face on again, he pushes John through the door before settling in next to Cadman's desk, wondering how to fluster John next.


End file.
